Burning Love
by LoveFinchelTender
Summary: AU. Rachel is a burn victim. She is shy, and doesn't like attention so hides at the back of glee club. Finn Hudson is the popular quarterback. What happens when their paths cross in an event involving a slushie. Will love blossom?... Rated M for later chapters;)
1. Complete strangers

Chapter 1: Complete Strangers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

Sorry it's only a short chapter but I thought this'd be a good place to start the story at. I am also sorry at the lack of Finchel in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will have more:)

* * *

Sunlight shone down on McKinley High, wind blew trees towering high above the school. Cheerleaders hung around Quinn Fabray's car discussing their new routine that coach Sylvester insists must contain double backflips from every girl on the squad.

Most of the jocks are throwing Jacob Ben Israel and his nerdy friends in the dumpster, the jocks minus Finn Hudson- Quarterback of the Titans, he's stood at his locker mentally debating whether it's easier to just not turn up to English with Miss Ward as he hasn't done the essay on Macbeth she insisted had to be handed in during this mornings lesson. He decided that turning up was for the best as he knew for sure puck hadn't done it either.

Rachel keeps her head down as she struggles through the mass of students entering the McKinley hallway, she just wants to get her books and get to class.

"Hey, Rachel!"

It's Mercedes, lead of the glee club Rachel is a part of. Rachel could never have the courage to be the lead at the front of a big performance, like at regionals or sectionals. She knows they'd stare so she avoids the spotlight completely, Kurt and Tina often try to encourage her to speak up and fight for leads and solos but Rachel's fine where she is now, at the back.

"Hi."

Rachel timidly replies, she and Mercedes don't speak often as Mercedes is a little too loud and in your face for Rachel.

" I just wanted to remind you that it's sectionals rehearsal at 3:30, I heard that Mikes going to bring some of the cheerleaders too because Tina told him how much we need members since the seniors left in May."

That doesn't really excite Rachel as to them she's just the weird quiet girl.

"Great."

Mercedes walks off without another word. Rachel carries on to her locker, finally getting there she retrieves the necessary books and heads off to class. Another day of being unnoticed by the majority of the student population.

Just the way Rachel liked it.

* * *

Reviews are love.


	2. The Collision

Chapter 2: The collision.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

I'm meant to be revising but I thought I'd write a little carry on from the first chapter instead;) hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Finn had broken up with Quinn about 2 months ago, not because if anything she'd done but because Finn just didn't feel that spark people say you do when you are in love. So it came down to Finn having to choose between either staying a part of Mckinley's power couple or being truthful to his feelings.

It turned out pretty well because now Quinn has found Puck and they're madly in love, much happier than he ever was with her and he and Quinn still are friends and if Finn thinks logically about it that's all they should have started as.

It's now lunch and the Cheerios are putting on a surprise performance on the football field so the halls are vacant save for the odd person here and there.

Finn was drinking a slushie (grape, his favourite!) as he strolled down the halls absentmindedly, thinking about his mom and Burt. How even after everything that's happened to her she's managed to find somebody who loves her for who she is.

His mind continues to wander until he collides with something small as warm.

Rachel had no interest in watching the Cheerios throw each other around on the football field, she could never do that, it's to... Showy. So, she decides to grab the book she's currently reading, _'The Hunger Games'_ , it's a great read. She's just passing the science labs when she's hit by a strong, tall body.

The first thing she notices is the cold purple sludge currently seeping through her top.

"Shit."

She mumbles to herself. Rachel looks up only to be absorbed by bright amber orbs staring down at her. She's seen him around, everyone knows Finn Hudson, star quarterback of the football team, he's practically famous around Lima.

"Oh my god, I'm so, do sorry-"

His words catch at the end, she knew he wouldn't know her name but she still can't help the stab of disappointment that washes over her body like a thousand needles at the confusion etched onto his face as he stared, one question voiced without words through his face._'Who the hell have I just slushied!'_

"Rachel."

She all but whispers to Finn.

* * *

Reviews are love:)


	3. Borrow my shirt?

Chapter 3: Borrow my shirt?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee

I will hopefully update every Wednesday and Sunday:) but I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow because glee is back and I'm super excited:) chapter 4 is kind of an extension of this on, it's super fluffy too:)

* * *

"Fuck, Rachel sorry."

How had he missed this girl before, she's _beautiful_. The light brandishing her hair with gold, her plump lips and her sparkling eyes that look like stars drawn directly for the night sky.

"It- it's fine."

He knows it's not.

"Come on let me help you, it was my fault and I hate that my clumsiness has caused you such grief, I have a spare gym shirt,-

He sees the anxious look on her face.

"Clean of course,"

She visually relaxes.

" in my locker that you could borrow, it might be a little big because you know, your tiny, but it's dry- and not purple"

He adds with an uncertain laugh. Rachel doesn't know what to do, her first instinct is to run and just keep going till she can't stop, but for some reason, possibly the sheer gorgeousness of the man in front of her, she says yes. So, they head to the locker room in silence, neither knowing how to fill the awkward silence that has been extended between them.

" it's erm, it's in here"

Finn gestures to the locker room and hold the door open for Rachel to enter. _It kind of smells like feet in here_ Rachel think but it's courageous enough to express this thought to Finn.

He head over to the long row of lockers, Rachel remaining stock still by the door. He exclaims a prideful grunt as he stands holding a red McKinley gym shirt in his right hand.

"There you are."

Rachel unfolds the shirt and her heart instantly drops, instead of having the long sleeved shirt that Rachel has he has the 'summer' version. Rachel instantly becomes extremely nervous.

" erm, it's ok thanks, I wouldn't want to take this from you, you- you keep it, I'll just wash my shirt out in the toilets."

"No, I insist, you should have to walk around in a wet shirt because I'm a clutz who doesn't watch where he's going."

Rachel doesn't know what to do, she can't run, he'd stop her before she's out of the room. _Think, Rachel, think._

"Erm it's a little chilly outside and I wouldn't want to get cold, you wouldn't have to have a longer shirt would you."

"Rachel, it's summer, I kinda don't know how your in a long sleeved shirt, just try it ok, just me to make me feel better."

That half smile could make a girl do just about anything.

" Ok, but on one condition..."

"Anything."

"Don't say anything about what to might see to anyone, ok?"

Finn give her a confused nod, and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, she grabs his shirt, lays it on the wooden bench between the two sets of lockers and unbuttons her shirt to reveal her ruined camisole underneath.

_Her burn on full view._

Finn regards it as a complete normality, as if there is nothing 'weird' about them, like some people perceived them. She felt nervous and awkward, like she should hide and never come out. Finn then offers her the shirt and turn around indicating that she can change now. She changed into Finn's shirt, it drowned her almost coming down to her knees.

"You can turn back around now."

Rachel breathed as if any louder would for a crack to appear within her voice. As he turned around she was tying a knot in the side of the shirt. He felt awful that this girl feels so insecure an the fact that know he has now added to that fact by spilling a stupid slushie on her.

Her throat clearing is what brings him back to reality.

"We should erm... We should head to class."

* * *

reviews are love:) I have a plan of where I want this story to go but I'd love your suggestions on what you'd like to happen:)


	4. Here, have my letterman

Chapter 4: here, have my letterman.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

Sorry, this is another short chapter but I thought it was nice to finish here, also it's sort of a carry on from chapter 3:)

* * *

The worry practically radiates off of Rachel and Finn can sense it, a lot. He understands that she's scared, scared of how their classmates will react upon seeing her burn. He's daydreaming again and only realises she had gathered her things and is leaving when she about through the locker room door.

"Rach, wait"

The nickname tumbles from his mouth as if he'd said it since birth, it was just natural. She stops in her tracks, turning slowly but not meeting his eye, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Here."

He says smoothly as he strides towards her, taking far less steps than the petit brunette. He shrugs off his letterman from his shoulders and places it around her.

"I could never take your-"

He shushes her.

"Think of it as an insurance policy."

She looks at him, questioning what her was implying. He further explains.

"If you take my jacket it means that you have to bring it back sometime, which means that I get to see you again."

Rachel chuckles shyly, as though a full laugh would embarrass her way too much, Finn found it endearing.

"I'd like that"

She replies, suddenly intrigued by a certain crack in the tiled flooring. The bell interrupts the silence that had extended between them, Rachel looks up and is captured again by the beautiful orbs that stared down at her.

"I'll see you soon, then?"

Finn replies hopefully. Rachel nods and heads for the door, she turns and lifts her hand in a silent farewell. Finn heads to class- geometry, great. But for some reason he isn't bothered in the slightest, his thought stolen by a certain chocolate-eyed beauty.

The day flies by and Rachel can't help the small smile that graces her lips when she gets the slightest of smell from the jacket that cocoons her body. She is in bliss. Except from the glance that some girls are giving her. It's like they cannot believe that shy Rachel Berry actually has a football players letterman.

Final bell rings and Rachel drops her books off at her locker and heads to glee. She excited for today's musical number, it involves lots of dancing, which Rachel loves, and of course Mercedes belts out the runs in sheer perfection.

Rachel heads into the choir room and the first thing she sees in the excited face of a blonde cheerleader, Brittney, she's never been the brightest spark but Rachel thinks that her constant happiness is a breath of fresh air.

She takes a seat at the back of the class,mr Schue knows not to ask her questions as she seizes up and can't answer properly. Mr Schue begins.

"Welcome, glee clubbers, I would like to invite our new members, Santana and Brittney, I thought maybe we could show them the ropes during our number today and show them what we can really do!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. So the headed off to the auditorium to start the number.

* * *

Reviews are love, it'd be freat to know what you think:)


	5. First Kiss

Chapter 5: First Kiss.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I've wrote it in the car on the way to a concert bit I didn't want to lie and say I'd update today and not do it:) thank you for the reviews, I think I'll have Finn and Rachel start dating before I have Finn join glee club:) Please carry On reviewing so I know what you guys want:) hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The next morning Rachel had a certain bounce in a step that am or may not have been cause by the six foot three McKinley quarterback. She'd stayed up in bed the night prior just thinking of how sweet and gentle he was with her even with her burn. She knew that it usually freaked people out, that's why she hasn't shown anyone it since middle school, except her best friends Kurt and Tina. She's always found it difficult to open up that side her her, scared about the impending rejection.

She had the letterman jacket resting gently over her sleeved arm. She'd held it close yesterday and embraced his smell. It was heaven. But now she had to find him and return his jacket. What if he's with his jock friends, they just think she's quiet and weird never thinking beyond that. She searches through the halls but only sees a group of Cheerios giggling about whatever mundane tasks they'd done last night. So, due to the fact she was going to be late, Rachel decided that it'd be easier to look for him during her free period and hope his is at the same time, she leaves the letterman in her locker and heads off to Spanish with Mr Schue.

He walks into school hoping he'd see her today, she'd literally been running through his mind since he'd been an idiot and had the best accident of his life. He just can't get over the fact that she still looked so darn good in his gym shirt and letterman. He's never hoped for anything more than he is doing now in the hopes of just seeing her. At least he's got a free today in which he can think freely of he throughout.

As her free period rolls around Rachel heads to her locker to grab the letterman and head out on her search for Finn, she understands that she shouldn't think that he'll be out of class because the probability if that being true is small but, a girl can hope right? She checks first one hallway, then two, carried on until she sees that all of the hallways are Finn-free, she heads to the library and that too is Finn-less. She lets out a kind of half groan, half sigh and decides she needs some air so heads out to the bleachers.

Finn decided to go somewhere quiet for his Rachel thinking, so he declines Pucks option of 'checking out the college ladies' and walks to the football field and takes a seat on the cold bleachers. He likes sitting here, the wind his only companion alongside his thoughts. He sits down and begins to think of Rachel.

He is disrupted from his daydream by the sound if shoes hitting the lower bleachers, he looks down and sees the figure of his thought looking upset, Finn was about to walk towards her, when he heard he sing the sweetest melody he had every heard, he was speechless to say the least, why wasn't she the one at the front when glee club sang for the whole school? She's amazing.

As her song comes to an end, Finn stands and give her a round of applause.

Rachel jumped when she heard the applause, she thought she'd been alone, she clearly wouldn't have sang if she knew people were around. She turns to find stood up clapping for her, she instantly flushes and looks to the ground. Only to feel two finger under her him moments later.

"Don't be ashamed of that, you were amazing!"

Finn's statement did nothing for her flush, she's never sung like that I front of anyone but her best friends.

"I really wasn't all that good"

Finn pretends that his hand is a mobile and holds it up to his ear.

"Hello, crazy hospital, I'm with this beautiful girl called Rachel and she doesn't seem to understand the fact that she is one of the the best singers ever!"

Rachel swats Finn's hand down and they share a laugh, Finn then indicates for them to sit. Rachel fidgets with one of the sleeves of Finns letterman.

"Oh, I have this for you, I was looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere so I came out here for a little air and then I sang but I guess you-"

Finn cuts Rachel off with a kiss. Rachel is startled for a little while before returning the kiss.

"I'm sorry, you were rambling and I didn't know how to stop you, not that I didn't want it or anything, just, yeah."

"It's ok, I can't say I've ever rambled before but I wanted too"

Rachel gives Finn a little smile and Finn can't help the excitement that bubbles inside of him at her confession.

"You know, you can kiss me again if you want to"

"I want to"

* * *

Reviews are love:)


	6. Could I get your number?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier in the week, I had a super bad cold(and kinda still do), so I hope you enjoy the chapter And again I am sorry:)

* * *

After they'd kissed again, Finn and Rachel pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Finn gave Rachel that half smile that could melt the icecaps, Rachel smiled shyly back at him.

"Erm, I have something to tell you,"

Rachel's face visibly saddened, she instantly found the ground very appealing. She asked him what it was is a voice no louder than a whisper.

"You're beautiful"

Rachel raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm really not, I mean haven't you seen the Cheerios like Santana and Quinn, they're stunning and popular, and I have this-"

She gestures to her arm.

"- compared to them I'm not even on the same scale, I think you might need an eye check"

Finn could not comprehend what he was hearing, this gorgeous girl in front of him didn't understand her beauty, inside and out. He puts two fingers under her chin and raises her eyes to his.

"My mom raised me not to be a liar, and I take what she teaches me seriously, you are truly beautiful and I don't understand how you can't understand fact"

"Come on, I'm the quiet weird glee clubber who stays in the background , 90 percent of the McKinley population don't even know my name, if I were beautiful, I think they'd want to know it."

"Since when is popularity beauty? I for one think that being popular is so overrated, and I'd do anything for you to understand how beautiful you are, your burn is a part if you and I personally I think it adds to you beauty, because it's a part of you and I truly do think that every single part of you is beautiful."

Rachel had tears in her eyes, nobody besides her dads have ever said something that sweet about her before. She leans in closer to Finn and kisses him.

"Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me? I only told you the truth."

"I guess I'd never find anyone who loved my burns, even my cousins look at me like I'm some alien being, you're the first person who thinks I'm normal, except my fathers of course."

They kiss again, and Rachel looks at her phone, she realises that class starts in five minutes.

"Finn, as much as I've enjoyed this time together, we need to get going"

"Oh, it's cool, well not cool as in I don't want to keep spending time with you but, I mean ok, I'm going to stop now"

Rachel smiles at his cute antics, she rawly never noticed how nice of person the Finn Hudson really was.

"I'd love to get your number, you know, I don't really like kissing beautiful girls if I don't even hope for it to happen again"

Rachel hits his arm softly and asks him for his phone, she then proceeds to enter her number into his phone.

"You will text me, right?"

"I would like nothing more"

Rachel kisses him once more before heading off to class. Her mind wandering with fleeting kisses, amber eyes and a half smile that has her weak at the knees.

* * *

Reviews are love:)


	7. Finn's 'emotion-filled declaration'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

feel free to review and tell me what you want to see later in this story:)

* * *

**Hey, beautiful x**

_Hi, Finn x_

_**How are you?x**_

_I'm good, just talking to this real sweet guy whilst I do my homework:)x_

**Oh really, what a coincidence because I'm talking to this really cute girl x**

_Aww, thanks x_

They texted for hours, until it was time for them to fall asleep. They both did so with smiles upon there faces.

The next morning as Rachel headed into McKinley High, she saw a certain tall quarterback waiting for her at her locker, a single pink rose clasped between his fingertips, his face eliminates as soon as he spots Rachel walking towards him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, I thought we could talk for a little while and then I could walk you to class" he smiles "oh, and I got you this"

Finn hands the rose to Rachel and she inhales it's scent.

"Thank you, it's beautiful, but I swear to god if you make a corny comment about it being _'just like me' _I will walk away right now"

"Seems like you know me too well"

Rachel smiled and stared up at him, thinking _but I'd like to know more._

"We have like 10 minutes to spare till class, do ya' want to go for a walk?"

Rachel gave him a puzzled look but agreed, nodding her head. Finn grabbed her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. The headed out in the direction of the bleachers, smiling as the passed their respective friends. As soon as they say down, Finn instantaneously started talking.

"Rachel, I know we haven't been taking for long, and I don't want you to think I'm coming on too strong, but I kind of really like you and I don't know if you feel that way too, I think so because then you wouldn't have kissed me... Hey!"

Finn says as he realises Rachel is suppressing a laugh.

"Thanks for laughing at my emotion-filled declaration"

Rachel composes herself and apologises profusely for being inconsiderate. Finn continues.

"Right, erm, so what I was trying to say, well ask, was do you um... Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I love for that"

Rachel smiles and leans in to kiss Finn, who returns the kiss with earnest.

"Why does it seem to happen that when I want this to carry on, classes always get in the way"

Rachel giggles and stands.

"So, my beautiful lady, will I have the pleasure of siting with you at lunch time, I mean, with mike and the cheerleaders getting on so well with glee club already I should think they'll be sat together anyways"

"That'd be good"

The two kissed once more and headed to class. The morning flew by and it was soon lunch, Rachel exited her lesson to see Finn leaning against the locker opposite to her classroom, a small smile graces her face, he walks towards her and holds her waist, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. After a moment, Rachel pulls away: blushing.

"Finn, what was that about? People are staring."

Rachel points out briefly looking at the gaggle of cheerleaders, of which all eyes are pointed at them.

"So? Let them stare, I want them to see that I managed to snag myself such a beautiful girl"

Rachel smiled shyly and leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

"Thank you."

Finn grabs her hand and entwined their fingers. They made a quick stop at both of their lockers then headed towards the cafeteria.

As soon as they entered, they headed straight to the 'glee' table. Before they arrived the glanced at each other, finding instant reassurance from that one simple look. As they sat down, the tables conversation instantly stopped.

'Hi'

'Hey'

They said simultaneously. Kurt was was looking at them strangle however smiled and smiled congratulatory with Tina whilst Mike fist bumped Finn and Santana nodded in greeting before turning back to Brittney. Mercedes restarted a story about herself as soon as the shock wore off and Finn and Rachel were relived for that.

As they started their lunch, Finn dove into a conversation with Mike about some football match, Rachel staying quiet until Kurt leant in and whispered into her ear.

"Spill"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Rachel said sheepishly.

"You know exactly what I referring to, at what point did you forget to tell your best friend you where with Finn, I mean he lives right down the hall, I could've just popped my head in and said 'hey, do you wanna meant my friend Rachel."

"I'm a big girl, I can care for myself, I don't want to use the fact that you're dad is dating his mom as a way to date him, I've never met his mom anyways, every time it's your night on the sleepover 'routine' between is three-"

She nods her head toward Tina.

"Burt and her are away, and anyways I didn't tell you because you were preoccupied with a certain Mr Anderson, we only made it official this morning, and excuse me but I found out about you and Blaine by accident, because me and Tina happened to go and see a movie at the same time as you two thought to, so don't give me the 'you should have told me' speech."

"Ok, ok I get it, it's just nice to see you happy, omg we can double date!"

"Kurt, calm down, we haven't been on a date of our own yet."

"Alright, just know, it's going to be arranged, and if you don't I'll just tell Finn I'll burn his plaid shirts until he agrees."

After they shared a laugh, Rachel turns and leans into Finns embrace, he smiles and kisses the top of he head. They stay in this position listening to their friends chatter.


	8. Let's watch a movie

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee

I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently I was on holiday in Brazil:D so to make up for it, this chapter is a little longer that the others;)

* * *

As Rachel leaves her last class of the day, Finn is there a broad smile and Rachel feels giddy inside at the thought that he wants to walk her out of school. He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you to wait, I was just about to text you."

"Well, I just wanted to see you, how can I not want to spend all day with you when I've got you for a girlfriend."

Rachel swoons and reaches up on her toes to leave a chaste kiss to Finn's lips and they head towards the car park. When outside Rachel turns towards Finn.

"I'll- erm, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Finn leans downs and passionately kisses her, in front of the whole school. As they pull away Rachel is blushing darkly and looking toward the floor.

"Hey-"

Finn put his index finger under Rachel's chin and draws her eyes to his.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're beautiful and I make it my mission in life to make you feel that every, single, day."

Rachel smiles shyly and Finn kisses her again.

"How are you getting home?"

"I'm walking."

"Let me drive you"

Rachel strokes his arm as she beams up at him.

"It's okay, I only live around the corn-"

"I insist really, nothing will give me greater pleasure than to drive you home."

"Finn I'm serious it's ok."

"Come onnnn Rachel, you know you want to."

Fin waggles his eyebrows, leading Rachel to huff in fake annoyance and hop into the passenger seat.

"Ok, but you must know that I don't joke and when I say I live just around the corner I really do."

"Shh, I'm trying to drive."

Rachel smirks knowing that Finn doesn't believe her."

"Where to little lady?"

Rachel slaps Finns arm and tells him to drive 100 yards down the road and take the left exit.

"Ok where to now"

"Well, I live at that house there"

Rachel points to a house down the street. Instantly laughing at the look on Finns face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I told you I didn't live far away, but you just didn't believe me."

They share a smile and Rachel invites him in, saying her fathers aren't in. Finn agrees and they head into her home hand in hand.

As they head in, Rachel tells Finn to go into the lounge and make himself at home.

"I'm just going to get changed and I'll be right down."

As Rachel is upstairs Finn heads into the lounge and is met with a wall of photo frames all with photos of a certain brunette throughout her life. Finn can't help but love the smile that is present on her face on every single one, she not shy or reserved in any of the photos, she happy and comfortable with herself.

Her burns aren't covered in a single shot, not even the one of her, his brother and Tina after what seems to be new directions sectionals performance of last year, that's the furthest they'd ever gotten and he'd missed it due to a football game. Rachel really did look cute too.

There are no photos of her as a baby though they all start around the age of two or three.

He's about to keep looking when he hears Rachel call his name, turning he finds he leaning against the doorframe,arms crossed over her chest, in a pair of sweatpants and a oversized Ohio state university tshirt with her hair in a bun on the top of her head. She's never looked more beautiful to him.

"You look.. Wow."

Rachel giggles.

"Finn, I look gross, seriously. I was just wondering if you would like something to drink and then maybe we could watch a movie or something."

Finn walked toward her and grasped her chin so she'll look into his eyes.

"Do I have to go through this again, you're _beautiful_. I will have to tickle you if you don't start admitting that."

Rachel swats his chest and blushes.

"Fiiinnnnn"

Finn leans down and pushes her against the doorway harder, kissing her and all she can do is to return it, Rachel cannot believe that this time last week she could barely look at a football player. As they pull apart, Rachel is speechless but tries her hardest to formulate words.

"Ah- eh, erm s-so ah eh drink d-do you wan-nt a dri-ink?"

She points towards the kitchen and Finn flashes her a dazzling smile and nods, following like a love-sick puppy dog.

"So What'cha got?"

"Erm.. Coke, root beer, water."

"I'll take a coke."

"Good choice"

They grab their drinks and Rachel makes some popcorn. Then, they cuddle up on the couch with _The Vow_, Rachel tucked into Finn's side.

After about a half an hour of Finn peppering Rachel's neck with kisses, she turns in his arms and stares one eye raised.

"Really."

Finn smirks cheekily and kisses her, Rachel protests against his lips, stating that they should be watching the movie, but after around a minute of insistent kisses she responds and kisses him back.

They made out for about 15 minutes before Rachel pulls away, beet red, and turns back to the screen.

Once the film had finished Rachel received a text message from her dads saying they'd be late and that she should order in, so she offered for Finn to stay for dinner and he happily agreed.

As they were waiting for their pizza to arrived, Finn asked Rachel one of the only things she wished she wouldn't hear.

"Why aren't there any photos of you as a baby?"

* * *

reviews are Love:)


	9. My Burns?

I would like to thank you all for reviewing:) this chapter was a little difficult to write as it took a while to come up with how I wanted it to pan out, and to Auslly-Finchel-123, my trip was amazing! I really enjoyed it and it was a beautiful getaway:)

* * *

"Well-erm, well, eh. Hmm, eh, promise you won't -eh look at me differently if I te-tell you, just erm, please, don't."

Rachel's eyes are cast down at the couch, not willing to meet Finn's.

"Of course not rach, Whatever you could possibly say would never change the way I feel about you, ok. You don't need to tell me if you don't want I was just curious is all."

"No, no it's ok, it's just that, I've only ever told two people before, one being you brother and the other being Tina, but eh- it's ok, you deserve to know if we're becoming so close.

"You see, my dads didn't adopt me until I was 22 months old, but before that I lived with my birth mom, Shelby, and erm, she tried her absolute best to be a great mom, but I guess she was a little overwhelmed. She had a child at 17 whilst dealing with being kicked out by her parents.

"Anyways, during winter it became extremely cold and Shelby couldn't afford to pay the gas bill whilst caring for me, but she had managed to buy a gas heater to keep the apartment, that the government had given her, warm. But, it was still very cold, so she- she"

A single tear rolls down Rachel's face, Finn instantly wraps his arm around her.

"She thought that t-to do best by me, she erm she moved me closer to it, so I feel the warmth more, and I guess I was crying, screaming maybe, so she erm went to get me a bottle, to stop me from eh- making so much noise that the neighbours would complain about her inability to mother, and ehh, I suppose a rolled over or something, towards the fire, and-

Rachel takes a deep breath, silent tears streaming down her face.

"and, I eh, I got burned, it was never really Shelby's fault, she was just trying to be a good mother, but they declared unfit for parenting and I got adopted by my dads, I still get to see her now and again but she blames herself, I know she does, she's never said the words aloud but I can see it in her eyes, you know? I can see how badly she beats herself up about it, but I mean I have my dads now, and I love them so much, but Shelby will always have a place I'm my heart, she my mom, and I just wish she'd- for sake of a better phrase- get over it, I've embraced my burns and I hope one day she'll be able to as well."

By the end of her speech, she is nestled on Finns lap, his arms around her waist and he routinely kisses her hairline every so often.

"Have you told your mom how you feel about this?"

Rachel shakes her head no, so Finn leans forwards and grabs her phone, just as the doorbell rings.

"You give your mom a ring and tell her how you feel, whilst I go got us our pizza."

Rachel dials Shelby's number and waits for the answer, once Shelby picks up, Rachel slowly goes through everything she had said to Finn, the conversation takes around 10 minutes and as soon as it finished she flung her arms around Finn's neck and quietly whispers her thanks into his ear.

"It has taken me 16 years to be able to have that conversation, so I have only the greatest of thanks towards you."

They ate pizza in silence and then settled down to watch a re-run of friends.

A clearance of a throat startles them awake, neither knowing when or how they managed to fall asleep on the couch. They open their eyes to see Rachel's dads staring down at them.

"Dad, daddy. This is Finn, Finn these are my fathers."

Finn stands up and shakes both of their hands, they both smile warmly except one has a glint in his eye that makes Finn, even more than originally, not want to hurt Rachel in anyway.

"I've heard a lot about the two of you."

"All good things, I hope."

"Definitely"

Rachel and Finn share a loving glance and Finn glance at his phone, noticing the time, he tells Rachel's dads how great t was to meet them but that he must leave as him mother will become worried.

"Ok, I'll walk you to your car"

Rachel says and with a small wave to her fathers, Finn leaves her house.

"It was great to spend to spend time with you, and I would love nothing more than if you could join me tomorrow night, consider it our first proper date."

Rachel pulls on the front of his T-shirt so he leans down and their lips meet passionately, they make out on Rachel's front lawn until the porch lights flick twice, they pull apart and Rachel giggles.

"I would love for that."

* * *

Reviews are love:)


End file.
